That Went Well
by shadowdweller25
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Tim has invited a certain someone to the NCIS party to join the fun. Sequel/Sideshot to "So Much Fun" Happy New Year!


**Dreamer22 and Wingstar102 mentioned a fic for Tony and Damon from the last chapter of "So Much Fun". So, I wrote one and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**That Went Well**

The NCIS party was tonight and Tim was a bit excited. It's been a few months since the team came up with a plan to try and get Tim and Jethro together. They had taken turns to set off Jethro's possessiveness so he could make a move. And their moves had been surprising. Tony kissed him, Ziva slipped into his stall to share a shower, Jimmy set him up on a date, Ducky had a talk with Jethro, and Abby had gotten everyone to go out to a bar where she wore barely-there clothes and danced with him.

Thing was, he and Jethro had already been together for two years. So really all they did was set off Jethro's possessiveness and have him ravish Tim every night of the week. Not like that was any different from any other week, but it had been different. Needy and possessive, and Tim had taken his turn to ravish Jethro after his talk with Ducky. He had showed Jethro that he wasn't leaving and was not interested in coming home to anyone but him after a hard day at work. He had ridden Jethro slowly and lovingly after Jethro had pounding into him like it was going to be the last and final time.

The team had reacted surprised of course when they finally found out about he and Jethro, poor Jimmy had become hysterical once he realized he had set Tim up on a date when he had already been in a relationship. Thankfully Jethro finally let up on Jimmy after a few days so that Jimmy could walk around without looking over his shoulder and stop expecting Jethro to pop out of a freezer.

"Jethro," he called through the bathroom door, smoothing down his suit, "you almost ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Jethro came out from the bathroom and Tim's breath caught. He wasn't wearing anything expensive or new, that wasn't Jethro. And he's worn it before, but it still affected Tim like it was the first time he's ever seen it. Jethro was wearing a pair of jeans and a black blazer over a blue shirt that set off his eyes like nothing else. Jethro's eyes blazed with love and amusement as he watched him and Tim didn't even stop to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss those lips that could turn him into a pile of goo.

He happily parted his lips for Jethro's tongue that slipped into his mouth and tasted him, stealing his breath and not giving it back. Jethro's arms held him around his waist and trailed one hand up and down his back, causing Tim to almost purr in pleasure. But instead, he made a noise when he felt Jethro take a step towards the bed and he placed his hands on Jethro's shoulders.

"No. We have to get going, and though I would like nothing more than for you to pound me into the mattress, I won't let you distract me from us leaving to a party you obviously don't want to go to."

Jethro grunted before placing his forehead on his shoulder. "Why are we going to this stupid party?"

"You're supposed to be with friends on New Year's Eve."

Sighing, his lover raised his head and after placing one last kiss to his lips, he released him. "I'd rather celebrate it here, in our home, where I can take you in every room of the house. But okay."

Bastard. Getting him hot and bothered before the party.

"Let's go."

* * *

They were well into the night and Tim was starting to get worried. He had invited a certain someone to the party and they hadn't shown up yet.

"You alright Tim?"

"Yeah." He looked around, checked his phone, and looked around again.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Damon," he absently answered and gasped when he was grabbed and dragged to a corner. "Jethro," he hissed, "what the hell?"

Jethro stared at him with that look that he used on suspects, but that look hadn't worked on Tim in years. And Jethro seemed to remember that because he sighed and asked, "Why are you looking for Damon? Who invited him in the first place?"

"I invited him, that's why I'm looking for him."

"…Why?"

"Tony."

He watched as the tension seemed to leave Jethro in the next second and rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Jethro still had moments when he thought Tim was better off without him and would leave him where Damon, or anyone really, would swoop in. But Tim had no plans of leaving Jethro, no plans of ever getting together with Damon or anyone else. Besides, Tony and Damon had the hots for each other though they had never let anything happen beyond that night at the bar. It was about time something did. Whenever he did talk to Damon, it was mostly catching up with each other and Damon asking how Tony was.

"Stop worrying that I'm going to leave you. I'm not. Only way that happens is if you make me."

Jethro's arms came around him and squeezed him. "That won't happen."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He smiled and leaned closer to give Jethro a kiss, not caring if anyone saw. It was no secret any longer that they were seeing each other, and if anyone had a problem with it or wanted to cause problems, then they could go to hell. They wouldn't have only Jethro and Tim to face, but their team. He and Jethro had been together for years, and wanted each other way before they got together, they weren't going to let anyone cause a problem or try to pull them apart.

"Hey guys."

They pulled apart and Tim smiled when he saw Damon. "Hey Damon." He absently soothed the back of Jethro's neck when his lover tensed and tightened his hold around him, but he eventually relaxed under his caress though he never let go. "You made it."

"Yeah."

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic and our job took longer than I expected."

"That's okay. I think Tony's over by the buffet. He doesn't stop eating."

Damon smirked and thanked him before turning and heading off to find Tony. Tim turned his attention back to Jethro before they decided to join their friends.

* * *

Tony was thinking about going with the hot wings. No, the pizza. No, the sub. Ugh, he couldn't choose. They may not be the most sophisticated food for the New Year's Eve party, but NCIS was on a budget and they weren't exactly fancy around here. He was going for a glass of champagne when someone else grabbed it. "Hey!" He softly gasped when he looked up and saw Damon standing in front of him, looking highly amused, and holding his glass of champagne. "Damon."

"Well, hello Tony. How have you been?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that his heart decided to go for a race.

"I was invited," Damon asked easily, sipping at the champagne and grabbing a strawberry.

Tony looked the man up and down and nearly drooled as he was in a very nice suit, he was wearing it very nicely. So nicely Tony wanted to rip it off. Instead, he asked, "By who?"

"Tim," he smiled and bit into the strawberry. Tony blinked as he watched those full lips wrap around the red fruit. "…here?"

Wait, what? "Huh?"

The smile Damon aimed his way was filthy and his cock jerked at it. His cock liked the smile very, very much.

"I said, why. Do you not want me here?"

"Oh. No, it's not that. Just curious." He cleared his throat and tried not to squirm as those dark eyes continued to watch him as he bit into the strawberry. The man was sin on legs. "How have you been?"

"Good," Damon said nodding. "Work, and stuff. Talked to Tim a few times over the weeks."

Tony stared at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

Damon laughed and Tony nearly closed his eyes in pleasure at the sound. Damn. "I guess. When I got here, I was thankful that Gibbs didn't bring his gun or I would have been shot on sight. He didn't look too happy to see me."

"Yeah," he winced. He knew that feeling, felt it throughout the week of the team's "plan" they had put together to try and get Gibbs and McGee together. That spontaneous kiss had not been his brightest moves.

Damon laughed again as he seemed to be reading his thoughts. "Yes, Tim told me on our date about your kiss."

"It was just a peck," he defended weakly.

"Whatever you say Tony." He smirked and turned to walk away but Tony glared and grabbed his arm, absently noting the very impressive and pleasurable feel of the muscles, and turned Damon around.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing."

His hands went to his hips as he glared. "No, no, you tell me now."

"…What are you going to do?"

That threw him for a loop but he didn't back down. He wanted an answer damn it. "What I have to."

Damon stepped towards him and his heart leapt, damn delicious bastard was giving him heart palpitations, and leaned forward. "And what exactly, Tony DiNozzo, would that be?"

What were they talking about again? Damon was standing too close, it was very distracting. With his big strong body, dark black hair, dark eyes, and full lips that were sort of smiling at him, and his smell. It was overpowering the food they stood next to. He couldn't stop remembering the feel of the man pressed against his back as they moved to music.

"Alright everyone! The countdown is starting! 10!"

"Well Tony?"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"I'm waiting."

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"Fuck it," Tony swore.

"1!"

He lunged at Damon and threw his arms around him as everyone screamed, "Happy New Year!" and planted his lips on Damon's.

Damon barely froze before he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist in return and thrust his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony gasped but opened his mouth for Damon and moaned in pleasure as their tongues pushed and caressed each other's, Tony pushing his fingers into Damon's hair.

He grunted when Damon's fingers grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, deepening the kiss even further, and harder, and hotter, and fuck. Tony whimpered, he didn't even know he could do that, and sucked on Damon's tongue. Damon's chest vibrated as a growl left his chest and Tony's bottom lip was bitten. He almost started climbing Damon like a tree to get closer to the man but found the kiss lightening and Damon pulling back.

Where the hell was he going!

Damon laughed and Tony belatedly realized he asked that out loud but ignored that and demanded an answer. The dark haired man just gave him that filthy smile again, grabbed his hand, and dragged him away. He had no idea where they were going, but fuck if he cared. As long as he got more of Damon, he was fine.

* * *

"About damn time."

Tim laughed as he tried to watch-the lights were dimmed real low with flashing lights, and other bodies were between them-Damon drag Tony off to the stairs and mostly out of the building and to whosever place is closest. He was glad they were finally doing something. Jethro turned him back around to face him and he smiled as he stared into the blue eyes he knew and loved and leaned closer.

"Happy New Year Jethro."

Jethro smiled and, not caring who saw, kissed Tim.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I guess you could say this is a sequel/sideshot to "So Much Fun".**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**And...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


End file.
